parallaxcomicfandomcom-20200214-history
Matterhorner
Matterhorners are humanoid creatures existing in the Parallax universe. They are deadly monsters that have recently appeared in Silverdalen, and Dan Rogers bestows the responsibility of protecting Silverdalen from them onto Lomax. He tells Lomax they were created and released by Walt and his group for unknown reasons. Later on in, it is revealed that the Matterhorners were actually created by Dan equipped with his own raiment as a means to train the Pink Raiment on behalf of The Circle. Dan using his raiment to summon each Matterhorner is also revealed to be the cause of his fading, which was hinted back in Page 148, albeit left ambiguous to leave readers assuming Ari meant Lomax's raiment. Appearance Matterhorners have the figure of a lanky, nude, sexless humanoid. With large, black geometric heads containing a crystalline structure inside; The first to appear had a cubic head, the second one's was a rhombic fusil shape, and the third a long triangular prism. Various cubes may also grow out of their calves or forearms. After being defeated, a Matterhorner fades to dust. Abilities Matterhorners are able to kill the average human being simply by touch. Their main means of combat is slashing and stabbing with their claw-like hands, and are capable of teleportation over short distances. Despite a Matterhorner's strength, they seem to be easily eliminated with a single precise slice or punch from a raiment bearer. Their presence can be indicated by certain phenomena, such as violations of the laws of gravity, and by an unidentified energy wavelength that can be detected with certain devices. Comic appearances Chapter Two: Pierced by Starlight The first appearance of a Matterhorner was on Page 33, the very beginning of Chapter Two. It is seen to wander around to some extent, then attack a wounded Lomax Torchstone. The story then cuts to a flashback. As the flashback catches up to the opening scene, it is revealed that Dan has detected a Matterhorner outside of town. He and Lomax go to stop it before it does any damage. Once battle is engaged, it is not long before Lomax is lying helpless on the ground. However, as the Matterhorner moves in to finish him off, Lomax (as instructed by a strange voice in his head) summons a blade of starlight, Klinga, that passes right through the Matterhorner's head, killing it. Chapter Three: Hazy Another Matterhorner is found in an abandoned industrial area of town near a lake refereed to as "The Sink". Upon arrival, the creature doesn't seem to notice Lomax or even acknowledge him as a target, but suddenly leaps at him when Lomax let's his guard down. He quickly summons Klinga to and slices the Matterhorner's right arm off, which was enough to defeat it it. Chapter Four: Blue While studying, Dan and Lomax are notified of another Matterhorner appearance, this time at a public park. At the park, Dan sets off a bomb distraction to clear civilians so Lomax can safely dispose of the Matterhorner, but unknowingly transforms in front of the guy at the hot dog stand. Soon into the battle, the Matterhorner proves too fast for Lomax, grabbing his hair and teleporting to a dangerous height to drop Lomax to his doom. But before he can hit the ground, the hot dog guy uses his own raiment to transform and save the falling Lomax. The two then work together to fight the Matterhorner, with the new ally finishing it off with an overkill vaporizing wave blast. The hot dog stand is destroyed in the process, and the previous hotdog guy introduces himself as Lewi Kazinsky. Chapter Five: The Conductor In Page 260, the true source of the Matterhorners is revealed as Dan equips his raiment and summons a trio resembling the previous three to protect Lomax from Ari's group, accelerating his fading. But Goran is easily able to fend them off. Gallery Cubic Matterhorner Cube Matterhorner.jpg Cube Matterhorner Under.png Cube Matterhorner Standing Over.png Lomax Shattering the Cube.png Cube Matterhorner's Defeat.png Rhombic Fusil Matterhorner Rhombic Fusil Matterhorner 2.png Rhombic Fusil Matterhorner Twitch.png Rhombic Fusil Matterhorner1.2.png Rhombic Fusil Matterhorner Attack.png Rhombic Fusil Matterhorner Defeated.png Triangular Prism Matterhorner Triangular Prism Matterhorner.png Triangular Prism Matterhorner Appearance.png Triangular Prism Matterhorner Speed.png Triangular Prism Matterhorner Teleport.png Triangular Prism Matterhorner Defeat.png Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Non human